Fugitif
by Genevieve Black
Summary: Ses poings se serrèrent. Il le briserait. Il lui arracherait tout espoir, le torturerait et lui cracherait au visage avec un sourire victorieux. Il vengerait ces années perdues, volées. Il reprendrait tout ce qu'on lui avait pris. Nouveau chapitre !
1. Chapter 1

**Titre** : Fugitif

**Genre** : Ce sera un slash, vous me connaissez, avec soyez prévenus. Mystère.

**Rating** : K pour l'instant.

**Disclamers **: Je ne suis qu'une pauvre étudiante trompant la morosité de son quotidien en empruntant, pour un temps seulement, les personnages de J.K. Rowling.

**NDA : **Bon, me revoici avec une nouvelle histoire. Je ne l'écris pas très vite, je tiens à vous en aviser. Entre deux travaux d'université, et surtout quand je ne devrais pas. Mais bon. Je poste ce premier chapitre parce que j'ai réellement besoin de savoir ce que vous en pensez. J'espère que vous aimerez. Sinon, dites-moi pourquoi !

Je tiens ici à remercier tous les reviewers anonymes de PUQE ainsi que ceux qui m'ont rajouté à leurs favoris, je suis très touchée et je vous en suis très reconnaissante. Allez, trève de bavardages. Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 1**

**A 0812**

La pluie jouait un petit air de tam-tam contre la grande vitrine du bureau. La première fois qu'il était entré dans cette pièce, elle sentait la poussière et était beaucoup trop sombre. Il avait transformé un mur complet en une immense fenêtre avant d'installer ses effets personnels. Il était un peu claustrophobe. Et il n'aimait pas trop l'obscurité.

Dix-huit heures venait de sonner dans le bureau de sa secrétaire attenant au sien. Elle avait installé une vieille pendule de famille près de la porte. Les cris stridents du petit volatile animé l'énervaient au plus haut point. L'oiseau sortait et volait pendant quelques secondes, effectuant une espèce de ronde avant de retrouver son nid pour cinquante-neuf autres minutes qui passaient toujours trop vite ou, paradoxalement, trop lentement.

Il retint un bâillement et posa sa plume pour s'étirer longuement. Son corps était courbaturé d'être pendant trop longtemps resté dans la même position. Il avait sauté l'heure du déjeuner, faute de temps. Trop de réunions. Trop de paperasse.

Le _Trop _régissait sa vie, se disait-il parfois.

- Monsieur le Ministre ?

Il leva les yeux sur sa secrétaire. Jeune, jolie. Une voix peut-être aiguë par moment, voire stressante, mais elle était au moins vaillante et aimable, contrairement à ses prédécesseurs.

Qui, selon ses conseillers, commençaient à se faire trop nombreuses.

Bientôt, racontait-on en riant sur l'étage, elles feraient coalition et se vengeraient en groupe de leur renvoie.

Ce n'était pas sa faute. Il avait juste du mal à se faire à quelqu'un. Il aimait sa tranquillité. Sa petite bulle.

Son seul ami disait qu'il finirait misanthrope et vieux garçon.

Et lui, magnanime, répondait que ça lui convenait à merveille.

- Oui, Judith ? fit-il d'une voix emplie de lassitude contenue.

- Le chef des Aurors désire s'entretenir avec vous, monsieur.

- Qu'il prenne rendez-vous, comme les autres, répliqua-t-il.

Elle prit un petit air contrit.

- Je crois que c'est important, monsieur.

Soupir.

- Faîtes-le entrer, alors.

La jeune femme sourit gentiment et disparu, laissant entrer un homme à la carrure imposante qui referma la porte derrière lui. Habillé d'une robe pourpre, Marius Fletch représentait l'archétype du héros que s'amusaient à dépeindre les journaux en ces temps si sombres. La guerre était terminée depuis un peu plus de trois ans mais l'instabilité politique régnait toujours. Et dire que pendant longtemps, on avait cru que la bataille finale serait le dernier combat qu'on aurait à accomplir. Mais bien que Voldemort soit bel et bien mort, une fois pour toutes, les ennuis perduraient et les forces de l'ordre se tenaient toujours sur le pied de guerre. Chaque semaine, des morts ou des disparitions faisaient la manchette. Certains Mangemorts en fuite n'acceptaient pas la fin de leur supposé ''rêve''. Sans leur Maître, ils étaient devenus fous, incontrôlables. Il semblait à beaucoup que les attaques plus ou moins importantes ne finiraient jamais.

Mais il y avait des gens qui continuaient à garder espoir. Et qui aimaient à croire en la paix.

Foutue paix.

D'un geste de la main, il invita l'Auror à prendre place dans l'un des fauteuils noir devant son bureau. Il replaça machinalement quelques dossiers en attente alors que l'autre s'exécutait. Finalement, il s'enfonça dans son propre siège, adoptant une position faussement décontractée. Ils se jaugèrent pendant quelques minutes. Ils ne s'étaient jamais vraiment appréciés et une légère hostilité était toujours présente dans l'air à chacune de leurs rencontres. Ça, au moins, ça avait le mérite d'être clair.

- Je doute que vous soyez venu me souhaiter bonjour, Marius, lança-t-il mollement. Qu'est-ce que qui vous amène ?

- Quelques ennuis avec le cas A 0812.

Il haussa un sourcil.

- Ce n'est pas comme si c'était réellement une nouveauté, remarqua-t-il, un peu sarcastique. Je reçois des comptes-rendus chaque mois. Des altercations, des séjours dans la Cellule...

- C'est un peu plus grave, le coupa Fletch.

- Allons donc. On lui a cassé quelque chose ?

- Il a assommé un garde du service de nuit et s'est enfui.

Sa bouche se réduisit à un fin pli de contrariété. Ses yeux devinrent perçants.

- Je vous demande pardon ?

- Il a réussit à l'attirer dans sa cellule en simulant une crise. Les vraies sont assez fréquentes, en fait. On doit régulièrement le transporter dans l'aile médicale pour lui administrer des sédatifs et des anti-douleurs. Quoiqu'il en soit, il a disparu cette nuit.

- Il a une baguette ? demanda-t-il lentement, s'efforçant au calme.

Ne pas crier...

- Non, monsieur. Notre personnel doit laisser tout effet magique au vestiaire. La sienne, celle que nous lui avons confisquée à son entrée, a été remise Albus Dumbledore.

- A-t-il été prévenu de la fuite du détenu ?

- L'un de mes hommes s'en charge à l'instant, monsieur.

Il se passa une main lasse sur le visage. Devant lui, le chef des Aurors se tenait bien droit, prêt à recevoir sa sentence.

- Relaxez un peu, Fletch, le rassura-t-il. Je suis Ministre de la Justice, pas bourreau.

- Oui, monsieur.

- Alors, où en est la situation, sinon ?

- Nous avons réparti environ cent hommes en petites équipes. Ils ratissent les environs d'Azîr. Nous avons aussi les derniers Détraqueurs encore sous notre contrôle.

- Croyez-vous vraiment que ce soit nécessaire ? s'enquit-il.

- Le fugitif est déclaré comme potentiellement dangereux, monsieur. Nous l'avons sous notre garde depuis deux ans, nous savons de quoi il est capable.

- Vraiment ?

- Les Aurors à sa recherche font partie du groupe d'élite. Nous ne voulons prendre aucune chance.

Le jeune ministre hocha la tête.

- Répondez-moi franchement, Marcus, dit-il en se penchant vers lui. Y a-t-il vraiment des chances pour que nous mettions la main dessus ? Selon mes rapports, la dernière fois, ça ne s'est pas fait sans casse.

- Il agit avec la force du désespoir, monsieur. Il n'a pas de plan, ni de baguette. En outre, Azîr est la meilleure prison pour casser nos ''déchets''. Après tant de séances d'isolement, je m'étonne même qu'il n'ait pas perdu l'esprit. Quoique c'est peut-être le cas, qu'en sais-je.

Ses doigts tambourinaient sur la surface de son bureau. Il releva les yeux vers l'Auror, impassible.

- Vous avez besoin de plus d'hommes ?

- Ce ne serait pas de refus, monsieur.

- Je vous ferai parvenir un détachement.

L'autre le remercia poliment. Les yeux du ministre se rétrécirent.

- Je compte sur vous pour que rien ne s'ébruite, Marcus. Merlin sait que nous n'avons pas besoin d'une telle publicité en ce moment, dit-il.

- Devons-nous avertir le Ministre ? s'enquit Fletch.

- J'ai dit que je ne voulais pas de fuite. Cet idiot ne doit pas se mêler de cette affaire. Il trouverait le moyen de tout gâcher.

L'Auror se permit un léger sourire, acquiesçant.

- Qui d'autre est au courant ?

- Personne, monsieur. Les Aurors aidant sont sous Fidelitum, de même que les gardes d'Azîr depuis le début de son incarcération. Et je ne crois pas qu'Albus Dumbledore créera trop de remous, de son côté.

- Dur d'en douter, murmura-t-il en se levant.

Il glissa quelques dossiers importants dans sa mallette, la miniaturisa et la mis dans sa poche. Il n'était pas très tard mais il était étrangement las.

- Je compte sur vous pour me tenir au courant, Marcus, fit-il en se levant.

- Oui, monsieur, acquiesça celui-ci en l'imitant.

Ils échangèrent une poignée de main cordiale.

- Souhaitez-vous que l'on double votre garde personnelle ? demanda encore l'Auror.

Il sourit seulement.

- Je ne crois pas que cela soit nécessaire.

- Je ne voulais pas remettre en cause...

Il le coupa en faisant un geste de la main. Ils sortirent ensemble et se rendirent à la zone de transplanage.

- Je veux le dossier de A 0812 sur mon bureau demain matin, Fletch, signifia-t-il avant de disparaître. Et cette fois, n'omettez aucun détails, voulez-vous ?

- Ce sera fait, monsieur.

* * *

Il lança sa cape sur le bras d'un fauteuil et s'y laissa tomber, poussant un long soupir. Un elfe de maison lui apporta une coupe de vin rouge sans qu'il n'ait à prononcer un seul mot et s'occupa ensuite de tirer les lourds rideaux aux fenêtres. Regarder à l'extérieur l'horripilait, parfois.

- Quelque chose de léger pour le dîner, Conny, ordonna-t-il d'un ton morne.

- Oui, mon maître, fit-elle en s'inclinant avant de sortir.

Il ferma les yeux, le visage caressé par la chaleur du feu brûlant dans la cheminée en pierre. La maison était calme, comme toujours. Juste la pluie omniprésente à l'extérieur. Il prit un peu de vin, le laissant rouler dans sa bouche pour s'en imprégner le palais. Sec.

Les jours prochains ne seraient pas de tout repos. Avec un fugitif en liberté, et pas le moindre, la tension serait à son plus haut niveau. Si jamais la Gazette tombait sur cette nouvelle, il n'osait même pas imaginer la réaction de la communauté sorcière. Ce serait l'enfer.

C'était dans ces moments-là qu'il se demandait ce qu'il fichait à la tête d'un des plus haut ministère. Il était jeune, se coltinait un passé lourd et, selon beaucoup, passablement louche. Mais les gens, en général, avaient confiance en lui et digéraient sans mal tout ce qu'il leur balançait. Il avait l'impression qu'ils n'apprendraient jamais de leurs erreurs.

Il passa un doigt sur le bord de la coupe de cristal. Une migraine lui avait martelé les tempes toute la journée et il se sentait légèrement nauséeux. Peut-être en lien avec la récente nouvelle. Comme s'il avait besoin de ça. Un problème de plus à résoudre. Plus d'heures au bureau. Il y passait déjà trop de temps, selon beaucoup. Mais au moins, ça aidait à oublier.

Merlin, s'il fallait que Dumbledore ne vienne se mêler de tout ça...

Sans trop y prendre garde, il ferma les yeux et s'endormit.

* * *

Le tonnerre grondait et la pluie se déversait violemment. Et pourtant il se tenait là, debout, laissant l'eau imbiber ses cheveux et ses vêtements.

C'était frais.

C'était bon.

Et ça faisait si longtemps.

Il n'aurait su dire exactement. Au début, il avait essayé de garder la notion du temps. Mais il n'y avait aucune horloge et on lui avait pris sa montre. Dans les films moldus, les détenus traçaient des lignes blanches sur les murs pour compter les jours.

Mais la cellule était grise et tristement vide. Qu'il ose simplement demander un bout de craie et on le jetterait en isolement. On lui coupait même les ongles chaque jour parce que des détenus avaient tenté de s'ouvrir les veines par un jour plus triste que d'accoutumée.

Avant que l'on ne l'y emmène, il ignorait pratiquement tout d'Azîr. Une prison comme une autre, croyait-il. Parce qu'Azkaban ne suffisait plus.

À choisir, il aurait préféré Azkaban. Même avec des Détraqueurs.

Azîr, c'était le cauchemar sans espoir de retour. Elle avait d'abord poussé par nécessité, comme un champignon vénéneux au milieu d'une étendue de terre perdue. Entourée par une forêt hostile et peuplée d'animaux magiques que même à Poudlard, on ne se serait pas risqué à leur montrer tellement ils auraient pu détruire l'illusion de beauté qu'ils avaient encore du monde.

Il avait volé un journal, un peu plus tôt. Enfin, pas vraiment volé. Il avait été laissé sur un banc de parc.

Il savait maintenant. Trois ans.

Il avait l'impression d'avoir vieilli de dix et pourtant craignait seulement en ce moment même que la pluie ne s'arrête. De voir son reflet dans les flaques d'eau. Il n'y avait pas de miroir, à Azîr. On allait tout de même pas leur laisser du verre tranchant dans les mains des meurtriers...

Il regarda ses propres poignets intacts quoiqu'un peu rougis. On en portait pas des chaînes pendant tant de temps sans en garder quelques marques.

Et puis contrairement à beaucoup, il n'avait pas totalement perdu espoir. Du moins, il lui en restait suffisamment pour préserver son esprit. Et pourtant entendre les autres hurler, s'entretuer, maudire et pleurer brisait à un rythme fou toutes les barrières, ce qui amenait la nécessité de les rebâtir, jour après jour, dans les grincements de dent et les gémissements. L'hymne à Azîr, l'hymne à la détresse.

Lorsqu'il avait réussit à sortir, puis à courir, et courir encore, jusqu'à tomber de fatigue au beau milieu de nulle part, ses jambes flageolantes ne le portant plus, il avait dormi pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Parce qu'on ne dormait pas, à Azîr.

Le vacarme ne s'y éteignait jamais, que ce soit entre les murs ou dans sa tête.

Et le matin l'avait trouvé, endolori et aveuglé par le soleil.

Il y avait beaucoup de nuages mais assez de lumière pour que ses yeux le fassent souffrir. Au début, il avait eu peur. Il s'était empressé de trouver un endroit sombre et désert, craignant qu'on ne le retrouve.

Et il préférait crever plutôt que de retourner là-bas.

Il avait froid. Très froid. Mais il avait l'habitude de l'humidité et des pierres gelées. Les hivers étaient particulièrement vils entre quatre murs.

Il ne savait plus trop quelle heure il était. Environ quinze heures, peut-être dix-neuf aussi. Il avait dormi un peu dormi. Et goutté la pluie. Il rabattit ses bras autour de lui dans une tentative de se réchauffer vainement. Son ventre gargouilla. Mais la faim, il connaissait aussi. Il dénicherait un truc plus tard. Tout plutôt que la bouillie infâme de la prison dont les détenus disaient qu'elle était fait de la poussière des os des morts du dernier jour.

Il lui fallait sa baguette. Mais jamais il ne parviendrait à Poudlard seul. Il ne savait même pas où il était réellement, géographiquement parlant. Et encore, s'il trouvait le collège, jamais il ne parviendrait à déjouer l'attention de son directeur.

_Dumbledore_.

Ses poings se serrèrent.

Il le briserait. Il lui arracherait tout espoir, le torturerait et lui cracherait au visage avec un sourire victorieux.

Il vengerait ces années perdues, ces années volées. Il reprendrait tout ce que le vieux fou lui avait pris.

Et seulement alors il le tuerait.

À Suivre...


	2. Chapitre 2

**Hello les gens ! Je tiens à vous remercier du fond du coeur de m'appuyer dans ce nouveau projet. Je tiens cependant à dire d'emblée que cette histoire ne sera pas aussi conséquente que PUQE. Je n'ai pas encore de plan réel en tête, mais je dirais un maximum de dix chapitres. J'ai débuté le trois avec quelques nouvelles idées, toutes aussi vilaines les unes que les autres, mais j'ai assez peu de temps pour écrire, surtout avec la fin de session qui approche et le nombre de lectures... cependant, j'aime l'atmosphère de cette fic alors je compte bien faire de mon mieux, quitte à sacrifier un peu Barthes, pour écrire quelques pages.**

**J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre. Je ne sais pas au juste quand viendra l'autre... quand il sera terminé, sans aucun doute ! **

**RAR anonyme : Merci Juby ! Comme mentionné plus haut, j'ignore si cette fic prendra de l'importance. Néanmoins, j'espère qu'elle saura te plaire ! Bisou!**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Draco jeta rageusement sa copie de la gazette du sorcier sur le bureau.

- Monsieur...

- Et ne me dites surtout pas de me calmer, Fletch, sinon je jure que je vous étripe !

- Nous faisons de mon mieux, croyez-moi.

- Eh bien ce n'est pas assez ! Hurla Draco.

Son poing frappa violement le journal.

- _Étrange remue-ménage au Ministère ; Azîr en état d'alerte ; Évasion possible d'un dangereux criminel !!! _lut-il à voix haute. Vous croyez que nous avions besoin de ça en ce moment ? Vos hommes n'ont-ils pas appris la subtilité dans leur si fameux Institut d'Aurors ?

- Nous avons eu quelques...

- Ne. Dites. Plus. Rien.

Draco se rassied dans son fauteuil d'où il s'était levé sous le coup de la rage. Il se passa une main lasse sur le visage.

- Et entre deux entrevues avec la presse, avez-vous eu le temps de trouver une piste ?

- Rien de bien potable, monsieur. Il n'utilise pas la magie et se déplace continuellement selon nous. Nous... Nous aurions besoin qu'il tente quelque chose. Sa signature magique est... Particulière.

- On ne peut pas la retracer, c'est ça ?  
- En effet. Le professeur Dumbledore lui a appris cette particularité lors de la deuxième guerre pour ne pas que le Lord Noir ne puisse le dénicher. Nous supposons que A 0812 port encore l'enchantement, ce que nous ne savions pas lors de son incarcération.

- A 0812... Murmura Draco. Quand est-il devenu un numéro exactement ?

- Je...

- Pourquoi avoir banni son nom des conversations, des livres... Pourquoi avoir emprisonné notre héros... ?

- Monsieur...

- Je sais... Donc, reprit le blond en reprenant contenance, nous devons attendre qu'il agisse avant de pouvoir le trouver, c'est ça ?

- Oui, monsieur, approuva l'Auror. De toute façon, nous ne risquons rien, ou presque. Il n'a pas sa baguette, après tout.

Le jeune Ministre de la Justice magique hocha la tête. Sur la première page de la Gazette, un vent violent faisait trembler les arbres entourant Azîr, à moins que ce ne fut cette aura étrange qui abasourdissait les prisonniers au fil du temps qui avait des incidences sur la nature elle-même.

Judith entra dans la pièce, apportant du vin rouge. Elle en renversa par inadvertance sur le tapis chocolat et Draco resta longtemps à fixer cette tâche rougeâtre qui disparaissait, comme une grosse gouttelette de sang abreuvant la terre.

* * *

_Poudlard_.

Il avait cru pouvoir contrôler la douleur qu'il ressentirait en la voyant, même de très loin, derrière la protection presque infranchissable que lui fournissait la Forêt Interdite.

Mais quelque chose brûla, là, dans sa poitrine, en apercevant les hautes tours qui crevaient l'azur et les murs de pierres presque blanches qui semblaient un rempart imprenable contre le monde extérieur.

Poudlard, sa maison éternelle, avait-il pensé, des siècles plus tôt. Seules trois misérables années ne pouvaient justifier ce changement en lui, cette impression de terreur et d'appréhension froides qui lui glaçaient le sang en cet instant même. Pourquoi semblait-il si facile de se souvenir en détail des moments passées entre ces murs autrefois chaleureux ?... La salle commune et le crépitement presque affectueux du feu qui berçait, la nuit venue. Le confort, la tranquillité, l'amour qui l'atteignaient par bouffées, lui qui n'avait connu auparavant que l'absence, la solitude et le mépris des siens...

Et malgré tout, il aurait voulu pouvoir s'étendre au fond du petit placard de Privet Drive, sous une couverture sentant les pesticides, et fermer les yeux. Parce qu'en ce temps-là, il parvenait encore à trouver la force de dessiner des motos volantes et des géants hirsutes, des sourires sur des formes floues. Il rêvait encore de bras réconfortants et de mots tendres.

C'était si facile de se souvenir alors qu'il aurait voulu que Azîr lui eut pris cela, au moins. Sans doute n'y avait-elle pas touché parce que ces mêmes souvenirs étaient trop teintés d'amertume. Parce qu'une partie de lui les rejetait, les haïssait de toutes ses forces.

Poudlard n'avait été qu'un rêve, qu'une ironique comédie. Il avait reçu plus qu'il n'en avait jamais souhaité, gamin, et aveuglé à outrances, il avait oublié de demeurer prudent, de contrôler sa gourmandise après des années de jeûne strict.

La désillusion n'en avait été que plus brutale.

Il se leva, faisant craquer ses articulations douloureuses. Ses muscles reprenaient petit à petit de la vigueur et son esprit lui-même était moins brumeux. Il avait marché de nuit pendant plus d'une semaine, supposait-il, ne dormant que peu par crainte des brigades d'Aurors que le ministère n'avait sans doute pas manqué de lancer à ses trousses. Il avait fuit le plus possible les hameaux et ignorait donc si la population sorcière était au courant d'une fuite à la prison. Si oui, nul doute que la Gazette maintenait les gens en état d'alerte, aggravant plus qu'il ne fallait son cas. Et puis peut-être aussi qu'on avait mis une annonce chez les médias moldus.

Non, sans doute pas. Parce que c'aurait voulu dire communiquer son portrait. Et ça, jamais ils n'oseraient, en haute instance. Jamais, non.

Il était mort, après tout.

* * *

Le Ministère demeurait en était d'alerte depuis près de deux semaines et aucune nouvelle n'était parvenue aux oreilles du Ministre de la Justice Magique d'Angleterre.

Lire les journaux amenés par une Judith hésitante, craignant sans arrêt d'être renvoyée comme toutes les autres. Mais bien que sa timidité atteignait ces derniers temps des sommets épouvantables, Draco tentait pour la première fois de minimiser sa rage jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne quitte le bureau. Trouver une nouvelle secrétaire ne faisait pas partie de ses priorités pour le moment. Tant qu'elle lui amenait son café, voire l'alcool, et qu'elle hochait la tête au bon moment, il entendait bien la conserver à son poste.

Il était capable d'un minimum d'efforts, après tout.

Les dossiers s'accumulaient au fil des jours et il en était venu à les déposer en piles le long du mur, gardant son bureau exclusivement pour les papiers concernant A 0812. Des dizaines de liasses de feuilles noircies d'encre qu'il lisait et relisait, tentant de trouver un détail, une incohérence, un vide. Mais tout était là, consigné. Le détail des jours passés en réclusion dans les salles minuscules et froides, celles-là même qu'il avait tenu à visiter trois jours après le début de l'affaire.

Ces salles qui puaient l'urine, si sombres et dénuées de tout, mais **pourtant** pleines d'une terreur sans nom. Quelques secondes avaient suffi pour qu'il ne se mette à ressentir cette envie, ce besoin de hurler, et encore il était resté sur le seuil de la pièce. Il était ressorti de la prison en claquant des dents, frissonnant, entendant l'écho lancinant des hurlements qui résonnaient dans les couloirs vides.

Ces... _morts _dont les corps cognaient contre les portes sans grillage, ces _morts _qui riaient ou grattaient de leurs ongles les portes en bois massif que des dizaines de sorts rendaient impossibles à franchir.

Les gardiens aux visages impassibles... Qui ne parlaient et de souriaient jamais, qui répondaient simplement aux questions par monosyllabes.

_A 0812_

La seule chose, le seul mot qui les faisait enfin réagir. Ils fronçaient les sourcils, marmonnaient des insultes crues, des promesses de tortures que même lors de sa carrière d'espion, Draco Malfoy n'avait jamais pu imaginer possibles.

On tuait relativement rapidement, chez les Mangemorts.

Ici, les murs eux-mêmes se nourrissaient graduellement de la vie des prisonniers, mais leur garantissaient néanmoins une parcelle de vie assez résiduelle pour qu'ils deviennent conscients de leur propre folie.

De la mort qui, jamais, ne venait les réconforter.

Les dossiers... Les dossiers étaient vides de sens. Draco ne parvenait simplement pas à comprendre comment les choses avaient pu à ce point devenir... Mauvaises. Fausses.

Comment, pour un murmure en trop, pour un gémissement de douleur et de faim, on pouvait enfermer un homme pendant des jours entiers, comment pour un regard on pouvait le plonger dans un bac d'eau glacée fermé hermétiquement avec juste assez d'espace pour que le sujet ait assez d'air pour survivre trente minutes, lui faire subir des électrochocs comme les moldus l'avaient fait des dizaines d'années auparavant, le battre jusqu'à l'inconscience et puis le laisser sans soins dans une cellule froide et humide...

Et la guerre, disait-on, avait marqué le début d'une ère paisible et saine ?

Draco referma le dossier qui renfermait d'autres descriptions d'actes inhumains et, posant les coudes sur son bureau, enfouit son visage au creux de ses mains.

Les rêves étaient si surfaits.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore était un homme foncièrement bon. Ordre de Merlin première classe à deux reprises, vainqueur de Grindelwald, Membre du Magenmagot et de plusieurs autres organisations, il avait, malgré son âge avancé mais inconnu de tous, une vie bien remplie, nageant entre le Ministère de la Magie et le directorat de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard. Un lieu d'enseignement d'ordre supérieur, une maison pour tous ceux et celles qui, de quelque façon que ce soit, en avaient besoin.

Le sourire d'Albus Dumbledore contribuait grandement au fait que les enfants, en ce lieu, se sentaient chéris mais surtout en sécurité, considérant secrètement ou non ce vieil homme un peu maboule aux yeux d'un bleu si intense comme un grand-père. Temps et aussi longtemps que le sorcier serait le monarque de ces lieux, jamais nul n'oserait s'y aventurer armé de mauvaises intentions. Celui-là même, s'il était assez fou pour tenter l'expérience, devrait goûter le résultat de plusieurs décennies passées à agrandir un savoir déjà conséquent dans le domaine de la magie.

Albus Dumbledore, héros de deux guerres terribles, représentait pour la population sorcière le modèle par excellence de la bienveillance, du courage, de l'honnêteté et du dévouement le plus total.

La vérité, dit-on, n'est pas toujours bonne à dire.

Les cartes de chocogrenouilles, voire même les livres écrits sur le personnage et son histoire, pouvaient bien conserver et encenser cette image stéréotypée, édulcorée et ô combien faussée. Le peuple n'a besoin que d'une image, d'une icône. De pain et de quelque chose à adorer.

À idolâtrer.

Que devait-on attendre de bon venant d'une société adulant les meurtriers ?

Sournoisement, avec un sourire moqueur dissimulé sous un regard faussement paternel, Albus Dumbledore les avait tous bernés.

Ils n'avaient eu que ce qu'ils méritaient, après tout.

* * *

Les frissons parcouraient son corps. L'eau de la source où il avait tenté de laver ses blessures plus ou moins profondes était glacée mais il n'avait pas longtemps hésité en voyant que les plaies avaient commencé à s'infecter. Il avait tant bien que mal trouvé dans la forêt quelques herbes possédant des vertus médicinales, se rappelant ses cours de botanique. Tout enseignement était utile, tôt ou tard. Il aurait préféré ne pas avoir à faire usage de ceux-là, mais ce n'était pas comme si on lui avait laissé le choix.

Il referma ses bras sur lui-même dans une tentative presque vaine de se réchauffer. Le soleil perçait à peine la voûte feuillue qui le surplombait mais chercher plus de luminosité aurait signifié s'approcher de l'orée de la forêt, là où sans doute on avait posté des Aurors.

Ou pire, des gardiens d'Azîr.

Il n'avait déjà que trop rêvé qu'on le reprenait pour le ramener dans la prison, là où même la plus faible luminosité semblait absente. Tout se tarissait à Azîr, et surtout les hommes.

Les moments de son évasion étaient si lointains qu'il en venait à se demander comment il avait pu parvenir ne serait-ce qu'à ouvrir la porte de sa cellule minuscule. Il se souvenait simplement l'avoir observée, depuis sa couche de fortune installée au sol, et avoir souhaité qu'elle disparaisse enfin, qu'il puisse retrouver ce qu'on lui avait pris de force.

Ensuite, il se rappelait... Le vide soudainement, et la course effrénée dont il n'aurait jamais cru ses jambes encore capables, tellement endolories elles étaient après tant d'immobilisme. Il savait que jamais personne avant lui n'avait franchi les portes de l'établissement en sens inverse après avoir été condamné à une réclusion entre ces murs. Mais se poser des questions sur le pourquoi du comment était loin de faire partie de ses priorités pour le moment. Il voulait simplement regagner le plus de forces possibles et élaborer un plan sans failles pour pénétrer cette autre forteresse qu'était Poudlard.

Ensuite, il aviserait simplement. Mais il y arriverait. Et cela, peu importe le nombre de vie qu'il devrait prendre pour y parvenir.

Il n'avait plus rien à perdre.

* * *

Draco Malfoy détestait les silences.

Aussi soupirait-il régulièrement en faisant tourner le vin dans sa coupe, les yeux fixés sur les vagues rougeâtres qu'il créait sur les rebords. Elles s'effaçaient en quelques secondes, remplacées par d'autres.

_Le sang._

Le sang aussi disparaissait en quelque sorte. La société s'était escrimée à en faire oublier jusqu'aux plus minuscules gouttes. Mais elle avait oublié une éclaboussure, et celle-ci semblait maintenant menacer de les aspirer de nouveau dans cette spirale affreuse faite de mensonges.

_Et de silences._

Les silences meublaient trop bien, trop facilement. Et ils symbolisaient l'absence. Dans cet immense manoir qui grouillait d'elfes de maison acharnés à la tâche, on entendait que le tic tac de l'horloge murale et le crépitement des flammes dans la cheminée. Elles projetaient des ombres sur les murs du grand salon. C'était la seule source de lumière dans la pièce.

Il posa sa coupe sur la table basse et rejeta la tête en arrière, l'amenant à reposer sur le dossier du fauteuil. Le seul où il s'asseyait jamais. Les autres semblaient simplement attendre qu'on daigne s'intéresser à eux, qu'on les égaye d'un livre oublié ou encore d'un plaid pour couper au froid qui régnait malgré l'âtre et les bûches rougeoyantes qui s'y consumaient.

Mais jamais personne ne venait. Jamais personne n'entrait dans la demeure, restant au seuil quoi qu'il arrive. Ceux qui en avaient jadis eu le droit étaient morts depuis des années. Certains avaient vu leur nom banni, maudit, sur les tombes des autres ont avait posé quelques fleurs et des larmes artificielles avant de les oublier lorsque la convenance l'avait permis.

Minuit.

Dormir aurait été doux. Ou du moins apaisant. Mais il restait seulement là, calquant les battements de son coeur sur le tapotement de ses doigts contre son genou droit.

Peut-être aurait-il dû sortir, ce soir. Dans un bar, pour boire, ou dans une boîte pour finir la soirée chez un homme inconnu. Un moldu sans nom, un individu ignorant du monde sanglant et hypocrite qui existait en parallèle du sien.

Mais jamais, en deux ans, Draco n'avait pu se résoudre à le faire. C'aurait été trahir ce en quoi il continuait de croire, au fond de lui-même. C'aurait été fermé les yeux, comme tant d'autres, comme tous les autres. Et accepter l'enfer, reniant par le fait même le paradis qu'il avait perdu.

- Encore du vin, mon Maître ? Demanda une petite voix couinante venant de sa gauche.

Il secoua négativement la tête, congédiant l'elfe d'un mouvement du poignet. Il ferma les yeux et serra les dents, mais ne pu réprimer le cri presque animal qui franchit ses lèvres, celui-là même qui ne demandait qu'à exploser depuis si longtemps.

Puis, il pleura enfin.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello!**

**Voici déjà le troisième chapitre. Oui, il est plus court, mais je ne sais pas quand je pourrai poster la suite alors je préfère vous offrir cela que de vous affamer. Et puis il risque de répondre en partie à certaines de vos questions.**

**Question histoire, je sais que cette fic n'avance pas très vite, mais je ne veux pas précipiter les choses. Je réunis dans ma tête des pièces de puzzle et tout est encore très nébuleux pour moi. Donc... voilà.**

**Sachez néanmoins que j'ai quelques idées pour la suite, notamment sur le rôle de ce charmant Draco. Vous en apprendrez plus sur lui prochainement. Si vous avez des idées, cependant, je suis prête à les entendre, mais je ne jure de rien. Ça peut toujours aider toutefois.**

**Donc voilà, je vous laisse lire en paix. Merci à tous simplement, de lire, de commenter ou de simplement me mettre dans vos allerts. Ca me réconforte sur la valeur de cette histoire.**

**RAR Anonymes : Merci à Juby et Hermoni. J'espère que ce chapitre saura répondre à quelques unes de vos questions, tout en vous laissant assez sur votre faim pour que vous n'ayez d'autres choix que de revenir! Bisou et merci !**

* * *

D'un geste expert, Severus Snape trancha la tête du Lutin de Cornouailles. Très peu de sang gicla. Le corps sans vie alla rejoindre la pile déjà consistante à sa droite tandis que l'autre partie, la plus intéressante pour les potions, était posée plus délicatement sur sa gauche. Plus tard, il en extrairait les yeux et le cerveau et les mettrait dans des bocaux séparés.

Avec un peu de chance, et surtout si ses classes ne s'avéraient pas cette année aussi désastreuses que d'habitude - ce qui tiendrait du miracle, mais malgré tout il conservait quelques espoirs - il n'aurait pas à refaire ses réserves avant juillet. C'était tant mieux, les prix avaient tendance à fluctuer dangereusement, ces derniers temps.

Et il avait un budget à respecter.

Ayant achevé la décapitation, il allait commencer à démembrer les petits corps bleus et rachitiques lorsqu'on cogna légèrement à la porte du laboratoire. Grimaçant légèrement, et espérant silencieusement que ce ne soit ni un élève, ni Dumbledore venant lui proposer un thé ou des bonbons - au citron -, il s'essuya brièvement les mains sur un bout de tissu quelconque avant d'aller ouvrir.

Draco Malfoy pénétra dans la pièce sans plus attendre d'invitation, sachant qu'avec Snape il risquerait de subir une oeillade glaciale qui n'en finirait plus de s'éterniser, puis une période de questions sur les raisons de sa présence au château. Puis, s'il avait de la chance, le maître des potions daignerait s'occuper de son confort. Autant entrer d'emblée et prendre place dans sur un des tabourets.

- C'est toujours un plaisir que de t'accueillir dans mon humble demeure, Draco, fit simplement l'autre en regagnant sa place et reprenant là où il l'avait laissée son occupation précédente.

Son visiteur le regarda d'un air écoeuré éviscérer la petite créature. L'odeur, plus que tout, lui semblait à peine supportable, mais il garda ses impressions pour lui.

- Je crois savoir que tu n'es pas simplement venu constater mon indéniable talent pour l'éviscération de ces charmantes créatures, finit par dire l'aîné en levant les yeux de la petite poitrine béante.

- Certes, opina l'autre. Je voulais savoir si tu avais... perçu quelques tensions à Poudlard dernièrement.

- Peut-être pourrais-tu m'éclairer sur ce que tu entends par tensions.

Le jeune ministre soupira. Ses ongles manucurés se mirent à tapoter la table de travail.

- Nous avons quelques problèmes au Ministère.

- Quelque chose à voir avec cette évasion dont parlent les journaux ?

Le blond hésita un instant avant d'hocher positivement la tête.

- Tu as été espion et je sais... d'expérience que tu as gardé tous tes vieux réflexes... Et je me disais que donc, si quelque chose transparaissait... Je veux dire par là que si quelque chose d'étrange... Enfin tu serais le mieux indiqué pour me le dire.

Pour toute réponse, il eut droit à un haussement de sourcils.

- Merlin, Sev', je veux juste que tu me dises si tu as entendu Dumby parler de cette évasion, si il y a fait illusion à un moment quelconque.

- Pas que je sache. Aurait-il dû ?

Nouveau soupir.

- Je ne sais pas... Je ne comprends pas ce qui est en train d'arriver... Ou plutôt j'ai peur de comprendre, je crois.

- Si les gardiens d'Azîr sont de la partie, sans doute l'individu manquant ne le demeurera pas très longtemps, tu sais.

- Et je ne sais pas si je dois réellement m'en réjouir, avoua l'autre.

Severus reposa lentement la lame aiguisée et tachée de sang violet sur l'espace de travail pour fixer son filleul. Les deux obsidiennes se fixèrent sur lui sans que, une fois de plus, il ne soit en mesure de lire dans l'esprit de son aîné.

Puis, plongeant sa main dans la poche de sa robe, le maître des potions saisit sa baguette et jeta un sort informulé, les enfermant dans une bulle rosée.

- Elle ne demeurera en place que quelques minutes. Au delà de cela, le directeur sera informé de son existence et viendra sans doute ici.

- Sev'...

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi, ni même quoi, mais _oui_, Dumbledore est nerveux, je l'ai senti. Cette évasion, sans doute, même s'il refuse d'en faire ne serait-ce que mention. Il se trame quelque chose et lui seul est au courant, semble-t-il. Et crois-moi, ça n'a rien de _bon_.

- Albus Dumbledore ne ferait jamais quoi que ce soit qui puisse...

- Oui, n'est-ce pas ? Le coupa sarcastiquement Snape. J'ai sacrifié... tout ce que je pouvais pour cette homme, Draco. _Tout. _J'ai fermé les yeux sur bien des horreurs parce qu'une partie de moi me disait qu'elles n'étaient rien face à ce que faisait Voldemort. Mais rien n'est tout blanc. Rien. Pas même lui, pas même notre icône flamboyante.

- Severus, nous ne pouvons pas...

- Nous devons nous taire, Draco, tel que nous l'avons toujours fait, tel que nous l'avons si bien appris avec le temps. Parce que ce mal semble tellement moins douloureux à ceux qui en ont connu de plus infernaux. Alors si Dumbledore décide que ce... Criminel en fuite est le pire danger que nous ne puissions jamais affronter et que sa capture, qu'il soit mort ou vif, doit se faire sans plus tarder... Alors soit. C'est ainsi que nous verrons la chose, c'est au nom de la... _liberté _que nous écraserons l'ennemi potentiel.

- Il tentera de venir ici, Severus. C'est... C'est un ancien élève. Et il en veut personnellement à Dumbledore, d'après ce que nous en savons.

- Et vous en savez très peu, répliqua son interlocuteur.

Les longs doigts de sa main blanche saisirent un coeur de Lutin. Il n'était pas plus gros qu'une figue séchée, mais d'une couleur pourpre si prononcée qu'en détacher les yeux était difficile.

- Tu apprendras à ne plus croire, murmura-t-il encore, ses lèvres fines s'étirant dans un rictus presque triste. À douter de chaque mot qu'ils te disent, suant de bonne volonté mais aussi et surtout d'hypocrisie. Tu finiras comme moi, Draco, si tu persistes à te poser des questions. Mais... Je resterai au sus de toute information pouvant t'intéresser. Je me tiens un peu à l'écart du reste de l'équipe professorale, ce qui ne devrait néanmoins pas poser problème tellement les nouveaux enseignants sont exubérants.

Draco eut un sourire sans joie, néanmoins intrigué par cette étincelle qu'il entrevoyait dans le regard de son ancien professeur. Il aurait sans doute eu mille autres questions à lui poser, non pas dans l'espoir que Severus lui réponde, mais seulement pour qu'il le réconforte en lui avouant sa propre impuissance, ses propres retenues. Mais déjà, la bulle de protection rosée s'amenuisait, devenant de plus en plus fine et transparente.

- Merci, Severus.

- Je ne le fais pas pour toi, le détrompa-t-il. Si... Si ce que je crois s'avère vrai... Si ce prisonnier en cavale est bien celui que j'espère... Alors je serai prêt, cette fois. Et je ne fermerai pas les yeux.

La bulle éclata dans un pop sonore alors que le maître des potions reprenait sa lame aiguisée pour se remettre à la tâche.

- C'est gentil d'être passé me voir, Draco.

Ce dernier hocha la tête lentement, incertain plus que jamais. Cette conversation aurait dû l'éclairer un peu, mais elle le plongeait tout au contraire dans l'incompréhension la plus totale, teintée de crainte et d'appréhension.

* * *

C'était un lieu paisible. Une tiédeur agréable y régnait, due aux quelques rayons qui se frayaient habilement un chemin entre les épais feuillages des arbres qui bordaient la clairière.

Le sol était tapissé de fleurs qui embaumaient l'air et attiraient de leurs couleurs chatoyantes des centaines de papillons. Quelques licornes s'y hasardaient par moment, attirées par le gazouillis des oiseaux qui paraissaient sur les branches. C'était comme un monde en soi, trop beau pour être vrai semblait-il, un résidu de que le reste de la terre avait peut-être été, un jour lointain. Hermione avait aimé ce lieu dès le premier instant. Ça lui rappelait les contes moldus qu'elle lisait, enfant.

C'était Harry qui l'avait découvert, une nuit qu'il s'était aventuré plus profondément qu'à l'accoutumée dans la Forêt Interdite. Il ne suivait déjà pratiquement plus les cours du corpus de septième année, à cette époque, et dès que ses professeurs privés le laissaient un peu souffler, il négligeait le dortoir des Gryffondor, trop bruyant et peuplé de possibles paroles indésirables. Il y avait passé plusieurs nuits, simplement adossé contre une souche, goûtant cette tranquillité qui lui faisait désormais défaut.

Et puis quand le rythme des combats s'était intensifié, que même les larmes étaient devenues impossibles à cacher, même chez les plus forts d'entre eux, il avait amené ses amis ici, dans son lieu secret. Il avait voulu qu'ils goûtent ce silence, cette paix indélébile qui semblait perdurer, même lorsque vous en étiez loin, entre des murs de pierre grise et froide.

Ils avaient aimé à y pique-niquer ou simplement à s'y étendre, sur l'herbe fraîche, à fermer les yeux pour mieux oublier, pour mieux nier ce qui les attendait à la sortie de ce paradis.

Et même cette époque, révolue depuis si longtemps lui semblait-il, paraissait tellement heureuse en comparaison avec ce qu'il vivait présentement. Peut-être parce que malgré l'indélébile sentiment de solitude qui ne le quittait jamais, jadis, il y avait toujours eu un regard confiant pour l'inciter à continuer.

Agenouillé, il ferma les yeux se forçant à laisser son esprit s'échapper brièvement, comme avant, et leva la tête pour mieux s'offrir aux quelques rayons de soleil. C'était tellement bon qu'il en aurait pleuré, mais il était trop épuisé pour cela.

Les créatures mauvaises de la forêt ne s'aventuraient pas dans la clairière mais il sentait des yeux avides posés sur lui, attendant qu'il quitte son refuge pour mieux l'attaquer sournoisement, au détour d'une ombre. Mais il comptait bien profiter de ce lieu pour se remettre un peu de tous ces jours passés à vagabonder. Il avait chapardé assez de nourriture dans les maisons moldues avoisinantes pour tenir un peu encore, pour reprendre des forces. Il se sentait assez de force magique pour allumer un petit feu et jeter quelques sorts pour se protéger, juste au cas où. Un autre sortilège pour empêcher la fumée de révéler sa position, également. Ne rien négliger.

Peut-être les centaures auraient-ils pu le trahir, mais ils avaient une vieille dette envers lui. Et puis Hagrid disparu, plus personne ne prenait réellement la peine de discuter avec eux.

La paix, c'était l'indifférence. Et l'oubli des erreurs passées.

Il secoua la tête. Ses cheveux lui tombaient sur les yeux, heureusement guéris de leur forte myopie, mais sa tignasse devrait attendre un peu. Il avait l'irrésistible besoin de se raser aussi, puisque depuis son entrée à Azîr on l'avait gardé loin des lames comme des baguettes.

_Les poings c'était tellement mieux..._

Une barbe drue lui piquait les joues et de ce qu'il avait pu voir de son reflet dans l'eau, il avait réellement une tête horrible. Plus tard.

Bientôt, il aurait recouvré une bonne partie de son potentiel magique. Ça ne tarderait pas ; il le sentait déjà courir sous ses veines, presque enfiévré de toutes ces années d'inaction. C'était tant mieux, il avait besoin d'une explosion de ses forces pour exterminer quiconque viendrait à le défier, quiconque se mettrait sur son chemin.

Il ne craignait pas de tuer ; il l'avait tellement fait, déjà, qu'il lui semblait que le concept de vie n'avait plus de sens véritable. Et il n'y avait plus personne pour le lui rappeler.

Prenant appui sur l'une des deux tombes devant lesquelles il s'était agenouillé, un instant plus tôt, il se remit debout, faisant craquer ses muscles endoloris.

Sous sa main, la pierre était froide.

Bon, on répète après moi : J'aime l'auteur. Je n'ai pas envie de frapper l'auteur. Je suis apte à la patiente, surtout lorsqu'il est question de l'auteur.


	4. Chapter 4

Me revoilà.

Il m'est assez étrange à vrai dire de revenir. J'ai passé les deux dernières années loin de l'écriture personnelle (bref tout ce qui ne concerne pas les travaux universitaires) et à tenter de me répéter que, peut-être, je n'avais plus _besoin_ d'écrire.

Ce ne serait certes pas la première fois que je me mens à moi-même.

Avant mon départ, j'avais débuté cette fic, dont l'écriture me bouleverse pour une raison que j'ignore. En fait, chaque mot coule et est à la fois une torture. Si vous saviez les remors que j'avais de ne jamais l'avoir poursuivie... Je suis revenue ce soir, une fois de plus, pour voir mon compte, pour relire peut-être une courte histoire qui me semble si lointaine qu'elle m'apparaîtrait ocmme écrire par un/une inconnu(e).

Et j'ai revu _Fugitif_. Et je l'ai cette fois relue.

Et j'ai retrouvé dans mon ordinateur le vieux fichier contenant le début du chapitre 4. Et je me suis dit ... Et pourquoi ne pas tenter d'écrire ?

Je planche donc à la suite.

Lentement.

En voici déjà une petite partie. S'il-vous-plait, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, j'ai besoin de savoir comment vous envosageriez la suite.

**Chapitre 4**

Draco Malfoy pouvait se targuer de bien des choses, notamment du fait qu'il était loin d'être un idiot. Il avait fini premier de la promotion des Serpentards et deuxième de celle du collège. Après ces sept années passées à Poudlard, il avait poursuivi ses études à l'Université d'Édimbourg pour se spécialiser dans le droit, et là également, il avait brillé par ses réussites.

Sa mère avait été fière de lui. Quant à son père, Draco n'avait jamais réellement pris la peine de lui envoyer une missive à Azkaban pour lui demander de ses nouvelles, ni pour lui donner des siennes. Pas que cela ait eu des chances de l'intéresser, d'ailleurs. Lucius Malfoy n'avait plus toute sa tête. Il restait juste assez de Détraqueurs pour cela.

À sa sortie de l'Université, il avait déjà eu une proposition du ministère de la Magie. Rien de bien étonnant puisque la guerre avait fait juste assez de victimes pour générer des 'vides' intéressants pour une jeunesse instruite qui avait néanmoins également connu les sacrifices du conflit. Il avait débuté assistant et, très rapidement, son charisme et sa volonté l'avaient mené droit au poste de Ministre. Il avait mérité la promotion, quoique certains aient pu en dire dans son dos. Le contraire l'eut fait refuser, sinon. Il avait sa fierté, tout de même.

Il ne parvenait pas à se souvenir avec exactitude du moment où il avait vu ou entrevu pour la première fois à quel point le monde dans lequel il avait grandi avait changé à un point tel qu'il lui était presque devenu étranger. En apparence, tout demeurait semblable, bien sûr. Mais il suffisait de gratter un tantinet pour constater la commensurable différence que quelques misérables années avaient causée.

Parler à Severus n'avait fait, somme toute, que confirmer les doutes qu'il nourrissait en secret depuis quelques temps. Il n'avait pas espéré que son ancien professeur lui dise en terme clair qu'il avait raison de se méfier de ce monde pourri et que Dumbledore s'adonnait aux manigances, et pas forcément pour le bien de la communauté sorcière.

Soit, ses doutes étaient désormais en partie fondés, mais ça ne l'avançait pas plus. Pis encore, son sentiment de n'être qu'un pion insignifiant sur un échiquier avait encore augmenté. Comment ne pas se soumettre, comment s'élever contre le pouvoir en place alors que de toutes parts, il était sans cesse surveillé, à cause de sa position _privilégiée _de Ministre. Déjà, il avait dû répondre de sa présence brève mais ô combien singulière entre les murs de Azîr. On s'était bien entendu contenté de lui faire entendre gentiment que son poste exigeait davantage de lui qu'il reste entre les murs du Ministère, surtout alors que celui-ci traversait une période de crise 'superficielle' mais néanmoins réelle.

Parfois, se retenir de hurler était difficile, surtout alors qu'il devait se contenter de sourire et de hocher poliment la tête face à ces morves qui se croyaient tellement supérieures à cause des 'relations' privilégiées qu'elles entretenaient avec le Ministre. Et il ne savait que trop que Dumbledore ayant des contacts en son sein, et que par conséquent il avait sans doute tiré personnellement quelques ficelles, histoire de savoir ce que Merlin il était allé chercher dans la prison la plus abominable d'Europe. Draco avait inventé une histoire, certes fondée sur des faits réels, alléguant qu'il avait cru de son devoir, considérant le degré de compétence que les unités d'Aurors avaient démontré jusqu'à présent, d'aller rendre compte lui-même des conditions peut-être défaillantes d'un lieu si important pour la paix nationale.

Être manipulateur était essentiel, en ce monde. Pour un peu, il en remercierait _presque_ son cher paternel.

Sauf que désormais, il se retrouvait coincé. Et il ignorait ce qu'il devait faire pour avancer un peu dans son investigation. Il avait réussit à dénicher de vieux dossiers datant de la guerre, mais ils ne lui en avaient appris que très peu. Ce n'était ni plus ni moins que des rapports sur les pertes après les combats ainsi que des descriptions des effectifs respectifs des deux partis. Il y avait quelques photographies également, mais pas sorcières. Ou peut-être l'étaient-elles. Draco était incapable de faire la différence, avec celles-là. Parce que les morts ne bougeaient pas beaucoup.

C'était des souvenirs qui jamais n'auraient dû refaire surface. Ou peut-être le problème résidait-il justement dans le fait que nul justement ne voulait ressasser ces instants affreux, même pour rendre hommage aux disparus. On avait voulu décréter un jour de fête pour commémorer la bataille finale, mais l'idée s'était vite éteinte, parce qu'il semblait qu'il y avait eu assez de larmes pour qu'on en verse quelques unes de plus sur des souvenirs affreux.

C'était ça, désormais, le monde des sorciers. Des mensonges et des oublis qui s'accumulaient, encore et encore. Peut-être qu'un beau jour il y en aurait tellement que la voûte de l'indifférence crèverait enfin. Ce qui en découlerait ne serait que plus corrosif encore.

Il les avait fleuries avec les plus belles fleurs de la clairière. Puis, il avait gratté les saletés accumulées sur la pierre avec ses ongles rongés jusqu'à faire saigner l'extrémité de ses doigts, mais un peu d'eau avait enlevé le sang séché des stèles. Il avait mis un soin particulier à choisir les fleurs et leur avait lancé un sort de conservation. Il était le seul à savoir où étaient les tombes et personne ne viendrait les entretenir. Et puis sans doute allait-il mourir, alors nul ne le saurait jamais.

Une bouffée de colère vaine le fit tressaillir. Il pouvait sentir la magie parcourir ses veines, recherchant sans arrêt un exutoire. Cela faisait trois jours qu'il campait le plus sommairement possible dans la clairière et il sentait que ses pouvoirs lui étaient presque totalement revenus. Il devait juste se souvenir exactement de comment réussir à canaliser le flux de puissance dans ses mains.

Il n'y avait rien de plus jouissif que de faire exploser les pierres en imaginant la tête du vieux fou à la place.

Trois semaines et deux jours.

Le Ministre de la Justice Magique repoussa violemment le dossier rouge que venait de lui présenter, la tête basse, le chef des Aurors venu lui présenter son rapport journalier.

- Je ne vois aucunement l'intérêt de demander encore une fois à votre secrétaire de retranscrire en des termes différents les mêmes détails que ces 23 derniers jours, Marcus, fit-il remarquer avec dédain. Contentez-vous de me dire que vos hommes sont de fieffés incapables.

- Nous avons plus de cent hommes patrouillant la Grande-Bretagne, monsieur, répliqua calmement l'autre, bien que son attitude ne dénota un certain malaise.

Son regard fuyant se posa un court instant sur les lèvres pincées du Ministre et sur ses yeux orageux, avant de dévier sur la pluie qui battait violemment contre les vitres des grandes fenêtres du bureau.

- Il est si… commença-t-il, avant de s'arrêter brusquement, semblant s'interdire à lui-même toute poursuite de sa pensée.

- Marcus.

- Personne ne peut survivre à un séjour aussi prolongé dans cette prison, monsieur. Vous avez constaté par vous-même ! Et pourtant, cet homme… cet _enfant… _Merlin…

- Je sais, Marcus, tenta de le calmer Draco.

Il détailla l'homme brun qui lui faisait face, sa longue silhouette musclée et carrée majestueusement parée de sa robe pourpre, son profil dur où une terreur sans nom flottait en cet instant, contaminant son regard.

- Je n'ai jamais compris, monsieur, reprit-il pourtant, se faisant inconsciemment l'écho des pensées habituelles de celui qui lui faisait face en cet instant. Je l'ai vu lorsqu'ils l'ont amené là-bas, dans cette… Cellule. Sans aucune fenêtre, dont la porte disparait lorsqu'elle est refermée. J'ai entendu ses cris, monsieur… ses cris déchirant alors que la Cellule le poussait à revoir encore et encore les pires moments de son existence. Que voyait-il, monsieur ? Il hurlait et il sanglotait et…

- Marcus, calmez-vous, lui intima Draco en faisant rapidement le tour du bureau qui les séparait afin de poser une main qui se voulait réconfortante sur l'épaule musculeuse et tendue de son subordonné.

Quelques minutes passèrent, meublées de la respiration saccadée du chef des Aurors. Puis, lentement, celle-ci revint à la normale.

- C'est bien, Marcus, reprit le Ministre.

- Je me suis emporté, monsieur, commença-t-il à s'excuser en se redressant complètement. Sachez que cela ne se reproduira plus. Je suis conscient de l'inconvenance de ma réaction ainsi que du non-fondé de mes allégations, qui n'ont aucunement lieu d'être. Je m'assurerai que A 0812 sera retrouvé dans les délais les plus brefs et… et…

- Et quoi, Marcus, dit doucement Draco, qui avait pris place dans le fauteuil à côté de lui.

Il se pencha vers son vis-à-vis et eut un sourire vide.

- Vous l'éliminerez ? Vous pointerez votre baguette vers lui pour lui lancer l'ultime Impardonnable ou vous contenterez-vous de foncer sur lui pour lui enfoncer dans le cœur la lame du poignard que vous trimbalez toujours à votre taille ? Dites-moi, mon ami, lui intima-t-il encore. Fixerez-vous ses yeux afin d'y dénicher, dans cet instant ultime, cette humanité dont vous croyez tant qu'après trois années d'emprisonnement, elle ait complètement disparu ? Ce qui vous a ému chez cet homme il y a trois ans, Marcus, et si vous le découvriez à cet instant précis, alors que vous venez de lui transpercer le corps pour remplir les ordres que l'on vous aura donnés… que ferez-vous ?

L'autre se contentant de le fixer du regard sans cette fois jamais faillir, il poursuivit :

- Et si vous reconnaissiez alors votre Sauveur, Marcus, verseriez-vous tout au plus une larme pour lui alors que sa vie expire entre vos mains ?


	5. Chapter 5

_NDA : Hello! Désolée pour le retard, mais je vous promets que je n'ai pas flammardé ! J'ai beaucoup écrit ces derniers temps, même si avec un déménagement et en quelque sorte un nouveau boulot, ce n'était pas de tout repos. J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre, je continue pour ma part de m'avancer en ce qui concerne la suite, avec peut-être un petit OS pour l'anniversaire de notre Survivant préféré, si tout va bien. Rien de bien joyeux en perspective, à moins que tout n'en vienne à changer drastiquement._

_Bonne lecture à tous !_

**_Chapitre 5_**

_Poudlard n'est plus endroit sûr, Draco. _

Ces quelques mots, tracés à l'encre rouge sur le parchemin blanc que venait de lui apporter un aigle, amenèrent un frisson incontrôlable chez le jeune ministre à qui la missive était adressée.

Il y avait aisément reconnu l'écriture de Severus, dont la nouvelle de la démission avait déjà fait écho jusqu'à lui. Après plus de 25 années passées au sein de l'établissement d'enseignement magique, Snape venait de plier bagage, ne laissant derrière lui qu'une lettre adressée au directeur sur une table de ses quartiers soudainement désertés.

Même si l'affaire n'avait eu lieu que le matin même, des rumeurs à ce sujet couraient déjà au ministère. Les plus hardis de ces mécréants allaient jusqu'à établir une corrélation entre l'évasion du détenu de la maudite prison d'Azîr et la _fuite_ soudaine du Maître des potions de Poudlard, celui-là même qui avait eu un rôle si actif et parallèlement si nébuleux lors des deux dernières guerres.

Draco eut un rire amer. Que valaient les sacrifices dans cette société ? Que pouvait-on réellement attendre de la part d'une population entière qui vivait derrière d'étanches œillères ?

Bien que, par décret ministériel, tous les espions aient été remerciés à l'occasion d'une pompeuse cérémonie et qu'on ait lavé officiellement leurs personnes des divers crimes dont ils avaient malgré eux se faire complices, nombreux étaient ceux qui avaient vu les portes se refermer devant eux les unes après les autres. Reconnaissante des sacrifices de ces « guerriers de l'ombre » (titre de l'article qui avait porté sur eux quelques mois après la fin des hostilités), la population sorcière anglaise préférait se tenir aussi éloignée que possible de ses sombres héros.

Si Draco avait eu de la chance, ou plutôt avait alors disposé de plus de moyens que ses anciens collègues, il n'avait malheureusement pu faire grand-chose pour les aider. Privés des opportunités d'emploi qui pullulaient pourtant, devant subir une discrimination évidente mais taboue, ces hommes et ces femmes, Serpentards pour la plupart, avaient presque tous pris _volontairement_ le chemin de l'exil. Parkinson, Nott, Flint, Smith (Serdaigle celui-là), Bullstrode… la liste était longue. Seul son ami Zabini, qu'il avait aidé à entrer à Sainte-Mangouste, pouvait se prévaloir d'un destin moins lugubre. Blaise était un brillant Magicomage, sans doute l'un des meilleurs de son département mais, sans son influence, il aurait sans doute été cadenassé dans un rôle de préposé à l'entretien.

Oui, la paix leur avait été si bénéfique, pensa-t-il ironiquement.

Snape disparu, le jeune ministre n'en devenait que plus confus. Il avait beau lire et relire les quelques mots que lui avait adressés, sans doute dans l'urgence, son ancien maître des potions, rien ne lui apparaissait, aucun indice ne surgissait dans son esprit concernant sa possible position actuelle. Bien que suffisamment clair sur les motifs de sa _fuite_, il laissait tant de questions sans réponses. Il aurait été faux de prétendre que, lors de sa dernière visite, il n'avait pas senti la tension omniprésente qui semblait peser sur lui, sur les risques que l'expression de ses doutes faisait naître, mais de là à quitter Poudlard si rapidement… Se pouvait-il que Dumbledore ait exercé des pressions sur l'un de ses professeurs pour que lui soit révélé la réelle raison de la visite du jeune ministre de la Justice magique ? Snape n'aurait jamais parlé, de cela Draco pouvait au moins être sûr.

L'état de stagnation dans lequel il se retrouvait l'énervait, d'autant plus qu'il se retrouvait soudainement privé de sa seule source potable d'informations à Poudlard. Ces dernières années, sous le couvert de dîners ou encore prétextant une invitation quelconque à prendre le thé, Severus avait pu, avec toute la subtilité qui était la sienne, laisser entendre l'ambiance qui régnait dans le collège depuis la fin de la guerre. Avec les récents évènements qui bousculaient le monde sorcier, ces 'rapports' n'en devenaient que plus primordiaux.

Draco n'avait donc d'autres choix que de se rendre à nouveau à Poudlard, ce qui ne serait pas après tout si mal. Sous le couvert de son rôle de ministre, il devait discuter avec le directeur de l'établissement, prétextant des doutes sur la suffisance des mesures de sécurité en place alors qu'un dangereux individu se baladait en liberté dans la nature. Le fait que ce soit justement le vieil homme qui ait en sa possession la baguette dudit criminel ne pouvait que jouer en sa faveur.

Il était loin de s'attendre à un accueil chaleureux : les contacts sporadiques qu'ils avaient jusqu'alors eus avaient été froids, pleins de retenue, et ce même pendant la guerre. Cela s'expliquait entre autre par le fait qu'il avait à cette époque refusé de faire de lui son «agent de liaison». La vengeance de Dumbledore avait été subtile, mais sans irrémédiable. Ainsi, pendant presque deux ans, soit la durée des conflits «rangés», il avait dû se rapporter chaque semaine à Potter.

Potter, avec qui il n'avait eu que de rares rapports l'année de leurs seize ans, puis aucun en septième année puisqu'aucun d'entre eux n'avait même pris le Poudlard Express en septembre, lui était alors paru différemment. Leurs dix-huit ans, ils l'avaient également passé chacun de leur côté, aux prises avec leurs problèmes tout aussi réciproques. Ayant reçu la marque des Ténèbres l'été de ses dix-sept ans, il avait au départ enchaîné les petites missions sans importance, faisant surtout office de relais pour ce qui était de l'information, s'assurait du transport des vivres vers le manoir Jedusor ou encore devait parfois surveiller un lieu que Voldemort soupçonnait être l'une des planques de l'Ordre du Phénix. Ce genre de chose. Une fois majeur, les choses avaient cependant drastiquement changé.

Il ne s'agissait dès lors plus d'assister sans mot dire aux séances de torture, de voir revenir les autres Mangemorts des combats et de les soigner – ou de les regarder succomber aussi froidement que possible – non, il fallait désormais se joindre à leur petit groupe, le visage masqué, et massacrer.

Il s'était toujours dit, même après avoir reçu cette marque horrible, que deux ans suffiraient amplement à l'Ordre pour remporter la partie mais, une fois de plus, il avait eu tord. Il pouvait être mesquin, froid, calculateur, méprisant et égoïste, mais il se refusait à franchir cette fine barrière qui séparait l'homme de la bête, du monstre.

Le soir avant son intronisation officielle, il avait dû rencontrer Potter dans un bois du Peak District, dans le Derbyshire. Il s'était acquitté placidement de sa tâche avant de tourner les talons dans le but évident de partir (Pour aller où, il l'ignorait totalement).

- _Snape nous a dit pour demain, lança Potter, le faisant arrêter net sa tentative de fuite._

- _Oui, et alors ? Tu veux me souhaiter bonne chance, Potty ? cingla-t-il. _

- _Je veux savoir si tu vas bien, répondit-il plutôt. _

_Il avait regretté pendant des années de s'être retourné à ce moment-là. Parce que l'arme la plus efficace du brun ce n'était ni sa baguette ni l'épée de Gryffondor rétrécie à la taille d'un poignard et qu'il portait attaché à sa taille, ni même ses muscles qui s'étaient épaissis si rapidement (Il y avait du Retourneur de temps là-dessous, foi de Malfoy). Non._

_C'était seulement son putain de regard vert, c'était cette putain de douceur dans sa voix feutrée, murmure infâme qui le faisait frissonner alors que la nuit était pourtant chaude. C'était ces lèvres par lesquelles il prononça ces quelques mots et qui demeurèrent entrouvertes. _

_Elles étaient constamment rougies, ces lèvres, mordillées ou un peu gercées, et depuis trop longtemps Draco avait envie de les couvrir des siennes, des les humecter de sa langue. Il voulait violer cette bouche avec la même violence à laquelle Potter s'adonnait si souvent dans ses rêves – à son insu bien sûr – et qui le laissait pantelant au réveil. _

- _Qu'est-ce que tu crois, le balafré ? répliqua-t-il avec sa verve coutumière. Il me tarde de massacrer de pauvres moldus ou encore des alliés, selon la bonne humeur de Voldemort. Tu veux que je t'envoie le souvenir par la suite, que tu te moques de ma déconvenue ? Tu pourras même en faire profiter à tes petits copains de l'Ordre._

- _Arrêtes, souffla alors l'autre jeune homme. Pourquoi es-tu toujours autant sur la défensive ?_

_Il accompagna ses paroles d'un mouvement que Draco avait pu constater identique à celui de son défunt père ; il passa sa main dans sa tignasse hirsute. James Potter avait le même tic sur les quelques photos posées ici et là à Square Grimmaurd._

_Mais James Potter n'avait pas le même charme indéniable que sa progéniture._

_Puis, le fils Potter se laissa choir à genoux dans l'herbe sombre qui recouvrait cette partie du parc national. Les arbres qui les recouvraient étaient loin d'offrir une couverture complète pour leur rencontre nocturne, mais c'avait été au tour de l'ancien Gryffondor de choisir le lieu et, à bien y penser, c'était quand même foutument désert (à moins, bien sûr, que les Mangemorts ne décident de se faire un camping «hommage à Jane Austen»)._

_Potter choisissait toujours des parcs déserts ou des forêts, tandis que lui-même préférait les tavernes miteuses de Liverpool, de Portsmouth ou de Bristol. En le voyant glisser ses doigts entre les brins d'herbes, son visage emprunt d'une douceur presque enfantine, le Serpentard se dit qu'il l'emmènerait un jour visiter les jardins et les bois entourant le manoir Malfoy. Ils mourraient même s'étendre près du lac, pique-niquer sous le grand saule pleureur et…_

_Merlin, il avait besoin de vacances, se dit-il en se laissant tomber à son tour, mais beaucoup plus gracieusement, près de son compagnon d'infortune._

- _Je croyais que la guerre finirait avant que ce jour n'arrive, avoua-t-il alors._

- _Je suis désolée que tu aies à vivre cela, murmura Potter, plus sombre qu'auparavant._

- _Ce n'est pas réellement une chose sur laquelle tu as une quelconque emprise._

- _Tu crois ?_

_Potter se coucha sur l'herbe, faisant fi de sa légère humidité, et ferma les yeux un court instant avant de se redresser subitement. _

- _Je pourrais y aller à ta place ! lança-t-il. Prendre du Polynectar et te remplacer !_

- _Arrêtes de dire des conneries, Potter. Et si tu ne pouvais pas en reprendre à temps et que tu te retransformais devant un groupe de Mangemorts ? Tu y as pensé, peut-être ?_

- _Ce n'est pas quelques idiots qui me font peur, renifla-t-il._

- _Et tu serais capable de tuer ? s'énerva-t-il._

_Le brun le fixa d'un regard narquois._

- _Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'ils m'apprennent, Draco ? À quoi crois-tu que je serve, que je sois destiné ?_

- _Certainement pas à massacrer des innocents, répliqua-t-il avec toute la fureur dont il se sentait capable à cet instant-là._

_Potter soupira._

- _On pourrait te faire passer en France, alors. Je connais un type sûr à Dover. Il peut t'embarquer pour Dieppe ou Dunkerque cette nuit._

- _Je ne suis pas un fuyard, refusa-t-il. C'est mon monde. C'est ma guerre, autant que la tienne. Tu partirais, toi, si on t'en donnait la chance ?_

- _Je serais déjà en Amérique s'il m'était donné de choisir, avait-il soupiré à sa grande surprise. Mais ils se chargent bien de me rappeler qu'ils sont tant à compter sur moi que je me sens le devoir, sinon l'obligation de demeurer ici, à me battre pour eux._

_Il se laissa retomber en position couchée et Draco l'imita bientôt en envoyer valser au loin toutes les règles de sa stricte éducation. Leurs têtes ne furent plus qu'à une trentaine de quinzaine de centimètres l'une de l'autre. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant quelques temps, fixant le ciel étoilé qu'on apercevait partiellement entre les épais feuillages. _

- _Je serai bientôt prêt, souffla soudainement Potter, le faisant sursauter subtilement. Juste quelques mois et je vous en débarrasserai enfin. Je te promets que tu n'auras pas à subir cela très longtemps._

_Il tourna la tête vers Draco qui l'observait déjà, permettant à leurs yeux de s'ancrer les uns dans les autres._

- _Je ne les laisserai pas te détruire toi aussi, promit-il dans un souffle. _

Ayant expédié tôt dans la matinée un hibou porteur d'une missive exprimant sa volonté d'avoir avec le directeur une entrevue, Draco transplana peu après le déjeuner devant les imposantes grilles ouvragées de Poudlard. Alors qu'il s'acheminait lentement sur le sentier formé par les pas de centaines de cohortes estudiantines, il fut extirpé de ses souvenirs par une voix familière.

- C'est un plaisir de vous revoir, monsieur Malfoy.

Il leva les yeux et sourit.

- Professeur McGonagall. Le plaisir est partagé, soyez-en certaine, fit-il en s'inclinant légèrement dans sa direction.

Ils se mirent en marche vers le château.

- Sans vouloir vous vexer, je croyais que vous aviez pris votre retraite, lui lança-t-il.

- Je devais le faire, en effet, avoua-t-elle. Mais certains… évènements m'ont encouragée à demeurer en poste jusqu'à présent.

- C'est tout à votre honneur. Mais ne souhaitez-vous pas vous reposer ? osa-t-il encore.

- Certes. J'aime Poudlard et mon métier d'enseignante, mais je hais me lever le matin en me disant qu'aujourd'hui encore, je ne saurais même pas dire aux nouvelles générations ce que leur apporte de bon la magie, soupira-t-elle.

Il l'observa du coin de l'œil. Malgré sa démarche droite et assurée, elle avait sensiblement vieillit depuis leur dernière rencontre. Son regard était plus las et les rides entourant sa bouche et ses yeux s'étaient accentuées. Elle n'en demeurait pas moins impeccablement mise, son éternelle broche écossaise épinglée à sa robe d'un vert si sombre qu'il en paraissait presque noir.

- Le directeur se porte-t-il bien ? demanda-t-il d'un ton qu'il désirait poli et vaguement intéressé.

- Comme un charme, répondit-elle placidement. Bien qu'un peu agité aux vues des récents évènements. Je devine que ceux-ci sont le motif de votre visite.

- Vous avez tout juste. Si les choses ne rentrent pas dans l'ordre, le Ministère craint un déchaînement médiatique et populaire qui pourrait bien avoir de néfastes répercussions sur votre établissement.

Le visage du professeur de métamorphose se figea en une expression blessée, mais teintée de colère. Elle ne pipa cependant pas un mot, ce qui poussa Draco à poursuivre tout en surveillant attentivement les réactions de la directrice adjointe.

- Vous aurez sans doute remarqué la présence accrue des Aurors à Pré-au-Lard. Nous prévoyons de même déléguer quelques patrouilles dans les alentours directs de Poudlard. Je ne vous cacherai pas que nous craignons que le fugitif ne tente d'en percer les lignes afin de parvenir à récupérer sa baguette.

Il n'y avait aucun mal à divulguer ces faits. McGonagall les connaissait déjà, évidemment. Ses lèvres, remarqua-t-il, disparaissaient presque en une mince ligne droite tant elles étaient pincées.

- Connaissant la nature du criminel en question, il est soulageant que tout cela arrive durant les vacances scolaires. Dans le cas contraire, nul doute que nous ayons eu à envisager une fermeture temporaire de l'école. Si sa violence devait se déchaîner, sans doute n'hésiterait-il pas à…

La directrice des Gryffondors pila soudainement et tourna vers lui un regard furibond.

- Je vous prierai de garder vos beaux discours pour le reste de la population anglaise, plus prompte à les gober. Aux risques de provoquer votre méfiance, monsieur le Ministre, je suis au regret de vous demander de vous taire. Je vous avoue volontiers que je ne crois pas un instant à ces sornettes. Il est hors de question que j'ajoute foi à ces histoires faisant de lui un meurtrier dérangé.

Elle le fixa droit dans les yeux.

- Harry Potter est un héros, monsieur Malfoy. Il nous a à tous sauvé la vie, ce que très peu tâchent de se souvenir. Les balivernes l'avant mené en prison sont choquantes et honteuses.

Draco eut un bref sourire après l'avoir écoutée placidement.

- Ne craignez-vous donc pas que vos remarques ne soient caution à problème, madame, considérant _à qui_ vous les adresser ?

- Je vous en prie, renifla-t-elle. Je vois clair dans vos provocations.

- Vraiment ?

- Vous avez un talent inné pour la duperie, certes, mais je travaille avec Severus depuis plus de vingt ans. Libre à vous de proclamer vos intentions «carcérales» si je puis m'exprimer ainsi, à l'égard du «fugitif», je sais pertinemment que leur mise en œuvre ne vous tente en rien.

- Vous avez l'air si sûre de vous, dit Draco, un peu surpris par le revirement des choses.

- Vous vous êtes battus pendant plusieurs années pour des enfantillages, reprit-elle plus doucement. Vous aviez vos raisons, sans doute. Impossible de fermer les yeux sur vos batailles répétitives. Cependant, malgré cette «haine» supposée, je ne saurais oublier vos larmes silencieuses la veille de la Bataille ultime, de même que le regard que vous aviez, porté sur lui en permanence ce soir-là.

Elle lui sourit alors qu'elle posait la main sur l'imposant battant de la grande porte principale du château.

- Croyez-vous que l'amour rende si aveugle qu'il puisse vous confondre sur ce qu'_il_ est réellement, Draco ?

Le reste du trajet fut parcouru dans un profond silence. Ils parvinrent enfin devant la statue du phénix gardant le bureau directorial. McGonagall prononça un mot de passe – Dragée sanglante – et s'effaça pour le laisser s'aventurer dans les escaliers en colimaçon. Il l'interrogea du regard lorsqu'il s'aperçu qu'elle restait derrière.

- Ma présence n'est pas requise, croyez-moi, répondit-elle. Je me retire dans mes appartements. Si je ne vous revoie pas avant votre départ, Draco, notez que vous êtes toujours le bienvenu pour venir y prendre le thé lorsque le moment vous conviendra. Je me doute que votre emploi du temps est considérablement chargé mais… se tût-elle un instant, hésitant. J'ai bon espoir que les choses s'arrangent bientôt.

- Je l'espère tout autant que vous, madame.

- J'aime que mes amis m'appelle Minerva, sourit-elle légèrement en se reculant. Prenez soin de vous, Draco. Et surtout…

Un éclair de douleur traversa rapidement son regard.

- Sachez que craindre la vérité à cause du chaos qu'elle entraînerait serait un acte de pure lâcheté.

Ne sentant nullement le besoin de méditer le sens de ces paroles, le jeune homme se contenta d'acquiescer avant de s'engager dans les escaliers menant au bureau du directeur.

Alors qu'il se trouvait devant la porte principale derrière laquelle se trouvait Albus Dumbledore, il se fit la réflexion que plus les jours passaient, plus il percevait chez ceux qu'ils rencontraient le sentiment que des erreurs avaient été commises par le passé, des erreurs qui, si elles s'étaient jusqu'alors contenté d'hanter les pensées des individus mis dans la confidence de leur existence, menaçaient désormais d'éclater au grand jour, bouleversant à jamais le monde sorcier.

Mais était-ce réellement un mal ?

L'entrevue avec le vieux fou ne lui avait rien apporté de bon, se dit-il en sortant une heure plus tard de l'office directorial.

Tout au plus, leur méfiance réciproque à l'égard de l'autre n'avait que trouvé plus de motifs à s'accroître jusqu'à menacer d'exploser. Draco, qui se considérait, sauf exception, comme un modèle de retenue, avait senti son sang bouillonner à la simple vue de ces yeux bleus calculateur posés sur lui pendant toute la durée de l'entretien. Pendant tout l'heure, il avait senti ses barrières mentales mises à mal par le puissant sorcier et avait silencieusement remercié Severus de l'avoir initié dès sa tendre enfance à l'Occlumencie. Il était hors de question que Dumbledore ne vienne jouer dans sa tête, au risque d'y trouver des éléments pouvant possiblement le faire chanter au moment opportun.

Ayant prévenu Judith qu'il prenait le reste de l'après-midi pour sa visite dans son ancienne école, il prit la décision d'y demeurer encore un peu. Après la discussion qu'il avait eue, il avait définitivement besoin de s'aérer les esprits, voire même de tenter – sans doute en vain – d'effacer temporairement de son esprit tout ce qui pouvait, de près ou de loin, avoir attrait à cette évasion d'Azîr.

Il se mit résolument en marche vers le lac dont quelques remous balayaient occasionnellement la surface, preuve que le calmar géant, que l'Histoire de Poudlard disait avoir été déménagé là par les Fondateurs eux-mêmes, continuait de hanter les eaux sombres. Ces mêmes eaux où, pendant leur quatrième année, Potter avait disparu pendant ce qui lui avait lors paru une éternité, lui causant des sueurs froides qu'il s'était à l'époque refusé d'expliquer. Penser qu'il pouvait ressentir quoi que ce soit pour ce satané balafré suicidaire lui retournait l'estomac, et il préférait alors identifier cela à du dégoût. En vérité, et il était parvenu à cette conclusion plusieurs années plus tard, alors que la guerre faisait rage, il avait eu peur. Peur parce que tout _ça_ était si nouveau pour lui, et tellement inattendu – voire malvenu – que de risquer que quelqu'un, même Blaise, ne vienne à l'apprendre, lui semblait la pire des éventualités.

Et puis par la suite, la vie s'était chargée, sans prendre la peine d'enfiler des gants blancs, qu'il y avait bien pire que d'être irrévocablement tombé amoureux d'Harry Potter.

Il y avait l'horreur de le perdre. De lui voir imputer des meurtres sordides, de le savoir enfermé dans l'un des pires lieux connus. De se penser trahi, trompé, et d'en être si profondément meurtri que l'on se jurait que plus jamais on le reprendrait à être si faible…

Il s'était jeté à corps perdu dans les études, devenant rapidement le meilleur de sa promotion. Ces cours, commencés durant la guerre, appréciés dans plus, étaient dès lors apparus comme son seul ancrage dans le monde. Oublier semblait impossible, mais il se promettait d'essayer aux mieux de ses capacités. Lorsqu'il avait décroché une place au Ministère, tout de suite après sa graduation, il lui était venue l'idée que, tant qu'à œuvrer dans le milieu juridique, il pouvait peut-être essayer par la même occasion d'améliorer sa propre communauté encore décousue par les récents évènements. Les journaux ne cessaient de bassiner la population de leurs encouragements qui lui paraissaient jusqu'alors vides de sens, hurlant à la Une qu'après tant de douleur, le temps était désormais au bonheur et aux changements.

Pourquoi être revenu ? Souvenir des temps 'heureux'. Du moment où son cœur battait plus vite lorsqu'il Le croisait, comment il attendait avec impatience la fin de la guerre pour tenter le tout pour le tout, pour lui dire… lui dire… à quel point il désirait que ses sourires ne s'adressent qu'à lui.

Il avait fait son humble part pour ça, constatant en parallèle qu'il était l'un des seuls à réellement tenter de corriger les choses. Il n'avait pas abandonné pour autant, mais était sans aucun doute plus désabusé qu'il ne l'avait été à ses débuts.

Et maintenant… Marcus Fletch, Severus, Minerva… au moins avait-il le sentiment de ne plus être le seul être conscient au milieu de la tourmente. Leur groupe était cependant si restreint… Ce qui restait des Weasley avait disparu de l'Angleterre peu après la guerre pour aller s'installer en France, après de leur aîné et de sa famille. Là, leur quotidien ne risquait pas de leur jeter au visage à tous moments l'horreur du passé, ce qu'ils avaient dû sacrifier malgré eux à ce satané pays, et ce sans reconnaissance aucune, ou presque. Quelques noms sur une stèle au Ministère, d'hypocrites cérémonies qui revenaient un fois l'an, comme de vilains spectres sadiques…

Et Potter, sans doute loin, s'il avait ne serait-ce qu'une once de bon sens. Si les Aurors parvenaient à mettre la main sur lui, il n'osait imaginer ce qui en découlerait. Draco eut un petit rire dédié à lui-même : qu'existait-il de pire qu'Azîr, après tout ?

Oui, venir à Poudlard avait sans l'ombre d'un doute été la pire décision prise ces derniers temps, se dit-il alors qu'il avait déjà contourné une partie du lac pour longer le couvert des arbres, plus frais. Chaque chose ici Le lui rappelait, ravivait une douleur qu'il avait tapie, tue pendant plusieurs années. Tant d'efforts réduits à néant. McGonagall avait-elle tord ? Ce qu'il avait cru voir en Harry Potter n'avait-il après tout été que mirage ?

Il fixa d'un air pensif la Forêt Interdite, qui elle-même était un rappel pénible de ce temps révolu. Combien de fois avait-il, pendant ses rondes de préfet, regardé le Survivant y disparaître à toutes heures du jour ? Combien de dois avait-il dû se faire violence pour ne pas s'y précipiter à sa suite, malgré l'horreur qu'elle lui inspirait, ne serait-ce que pour pouvoir garder un œil sur le Survivant ?

C'était on ne peut plus stupide de sa part, et il était le premier à le reconnaître : le sorcier brun était devenu un homme aguerrit, et surtout puissant. Mais Potter passait beaucoup trop souvent par des périodes dépressives où il ne répondait même plus à ses piques acides, et cela le plongeait dans un malaise certain. Il avait besoin de ces disputes ridicules, seules interactions qui leur étaient permises. Lorsque la guerre avait commencé à faire rage au quotidien, que Potter avait disparu pendant un an, il avait pris la décision de cesser de faire l'autruche et avait annoncé à son père sa volonté de devenir Mangemort un an avant sa majorité sorcière. Ainsi, il avait eu l'impression ne faire sa part pour que cesse cette guerre, pour que le Survivant soit enfin libéré d'un terrible poids.

Du coin de l'œil, il entrevit la cabane désormais vide de dernier gardien des clefs de Poudlard. Il eut une pensée pour le demi-géant, dont la taille n'équivalait que la grandeur de son cœur, et qui était tombé lui aussi durant la dernière grande bataille, protégeant jusqu'à son dernier souffle cette école qu'il considérait comme plusieurs comme sa véritable maison. Un autre dont le nom s'évanouirait un jour ou l'autre pour n'être peut-être que mentionné brièvement dans un quelconque bouquin d'histoire. Mais même de penser à Hagrid le ramenait à Potter.

Étrange comme il se souvenait de chacun des instants passés en sa compagnie. Comme cette stupide retenue dans la Forêt Interdite, alors qu'ils n'avaient que onze ans, et que malgré sa peur, voire sa couardise, il demeurait persuadé que quoi qu'il arrive, Harry Potter veillerait sur lui et qu'il ne risquait donc rien.

Sans s'en rendre compte, il s'engagea sur le sentier, pratiquement disparu sous les fougères et autres végétaux, qui prenait naissance derrière la maison de pierres désormais envahie par le lierre. C'est ce même chemin que, l'année de ses onze ans, il avait parcouru avec Potter lors de leur première retenue ensemble – la premier d'une longue lignée, pensa-t-il en souriant brièvement - et où il avait la première réelle frousse de sa vie alors qu'il avait la vision de ce monstre s'abreuvant au cou de la dépouille d'une licorne.

Il s'était enfui comme un lâche, ce qu'il avait été pendant si longtemps, laissant Potter à la merci de Voldemort – même s'il l'ignorait encore à l'époque, ce n'est que plusieurs années plus tard que le Survivant lui-même le lui avait confié, alors qu'ils buvaient une choppe de bière dans une taverne de Bristol – ne pensant sur le coup qu'à sauver sa misérable expérience comme le lui avait appris son cher paternel. Qu'y avait-il de plus important que la survie de l'héritier Malfoy, après tout ?

Il était étrange de constater à quel point il se souvenait de chacun des instants passés en la compagnie de Potter, que ce soit avant ou après Poudlard. Chaque moment avait eu son importance dans sa vie mais avait également joué dans sa descente aux enfers lorsqu'il avait enfin enlevé les œillères qui lui dissimulaient la véritable nature de ses sentiments.

Le sentier serpentait dans la forêt étrangement silencieuse. Ne résonnait dans l'air que le chuintement de ses souliers vernis soulevant quelques nuages de poussières du sol aride. Complètement perdu dans ses pensées, il se demanda combien différentes auraient été les choses si Potter avait accepté son amitié lors de leur deuxième rencontre, ou si simplement il avait agrippé sa main dans ces mêmes bois comme il avait alors tant eu besoin et envie de le faire.

Un bruissement près de lui le fit se redresser, sur ses gardes. Rapidement mais avec subtilité, il extirpa sa baguette de l'étui fixé à la ceinture de son pantalon cintré. Mais avant qu'il n'ait seulement eu la chance de se retourner, un corps indéniablement masculin, puissant et musculeux, se pressa contre son dos tandis qu'un bras lui enserra la gorge, appuyant suffisamment sur sa pomme d'Adam pour qu'il en ressente un inconfort menaçant.

- Un mouvement Malfoy, siffla une voix à son oreille, un seul et je te jure que j'achève ta misérable vie.


End file.
